edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna/@comment-68.97.174.196-20110627183953
Hello, I heard about this from a friend and thought I'd give it a look. It's a cute idea, but it sort of fell short of what I had expected, to be honest. When I heard about it, it was described as a long fiction in episode format with some new characters. I thought it would be interesting since it was so long. Clearly there was a lot of devotion to it, but even so, it's a bit all over the place. I read a few of the chapters and at times I forget I'm reading about Ed Edd 'n' Eddy because of the numerous amounts of allusions. Nearly every single joke belongs to another show, game, or book so in order to get the jokes and references, readers would have to be familiar with at least seven different shows, books, or games. That takes away from the fictions originality and most people like to be able to read something and get the jokes right off the bat without having to think about it. The cultural variation is interesting but when it comes to Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy, the token foreign character is Rolf who provides all of the cultural variation the show needs without complicating it. Rolfs origin is vague which keeps the show interesting without giving it a defined location. Even Peach Creeks location is kept vague giving the show a wider window for a wider spectrum of possible plots. The idea for the Kimono sisters is a little cliche. The Japanese culture is so common and here, it's a bit abused. It's good to have references but this fiction seems drowned in it. There are many cultural references where they don't really need to be. For example, Edna wearing a kimono to a festival. That seems very unusual and unnecessary. Also, most of the anime and manga mentioned was circa after the show takes place. My point is that there is too much cultural variation in too big of doses, especially given the show and given the culture. I can tell that you're a big enthusiast of Japanese Media. The idea of a fourth Ed isn't a new one, nor is the idea of the Ed being a girl. I'm not opposed to the idea so much, but Edna seems to be a bit much. The Eds are outcasts and that gives the show it's main source of plot. Having characters that exists in their own small cliques and a larger loose clique gives it interest. Having one person as the mediator dulls the interest because the characters get along TOO well. Having Edna befriend a Kanker sister is interesting, but out of character. Yes, the other two are cruel to May but she doesn't notice and it isn't actually a problem. She is a bit too perfect, honestly. How she comes in and fixes their problems and is the mediator causes some to loathe her as a character. She kills the interest and takes up too much of the limelight. I sent a link to Danny about a week ago and I don't know if he's looked at it or if he's choosing not to respond to it but I'm fairly positive he'd be glad to see there's still interest. It's good to see such devotion to the show, and we're glad to see we still have passionate fans. I can see it's fairly popular among your peers, so at least you know how to target the child audience. You're probably one of the most devoted fans I've seen and it instills a sort of pride in me to have worked on the show. --R. Connor.